dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Fanfiction
This is the Ultimate Fanfiiction because everyone can add their own saga as long as it is consistant with the previos saga.You must leave your user name in your saga so we know who added what.Anyone who isn't one of ptsn's new accounts can edit this.Since you all hate my fanfictions so much my saga will be last.So work on this when your not working on your stories.Have fun! Cosmic Emperor Saga By Frieza Sama Frieza and Cooler were about to receive their own planets. King Cold told them they should have a fight to decide how much planets each will get. Cooler shouts and says "Death Beam!" the attack hits Frieza. King Cold tells, Cooler, you'll have 150 planets. Frieza, you'll have 50. End of Saga 'Korin's Tower Saga' By Destructivedisk '''About 100 years later, on Earth, of course, Yajirobe and Korin were chilling up on Korin's Tower. They were just chilling out, 'laxing all cool outside of the indian village, when a couple of guys, who were up to no good, started causin' trouble in the neighborhood. Yajirobe got in one little fight, and some heads got severed, and Korin said, "You moving with my auntie and uncle in West City". Yajirobe whistled for a cab and when it came near, it had Saiyans in the front and guns in the mirror. Yajirobe figured that, yo this cab was suspicious, but oh man figure it oh home to West City. He got in the car and the Saiyans said, "Yo, you fat. Gimme all the Senzu Beans you got. We going to go take down those two Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, and we need all the beans we can get. So hand 'em over." Yajirobe, predictably, got scared and gave them his Senzu Beans, but they killed him anyways and in return they gave him trillions of dollars and lots and lots of food. And it is there that our story truly begins. The End Saga '''By Hyper Zergling But then Kid Buu poofs out of nowhere and destroys Earth, killing everyone and forcing an end to the story, just as it began.(FOLLOWING SECTION BY SS11 WITH HZ'S SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL CORRECTIONS)SPACE'''Future Trunks then appears in a space suit and kills Buu. He then flys '''flies to n'N'''amek and uses their d'D'ragon'spaceb'B'''alls to revive the e'E'''arth and everyone on it. He then returns ttoo his own timeline.(SS11 SECTION ENDS HERE) But OH NOES! Kid Buu wasn't destroyed because of his INFINITE POWER!!! and goes on a rampage to kill everyone again. (SS11 Section)Then Goku kills him with a spirit bomb making it impossible for him to return to life.(SS11 Section End) But Goku was already dead! So such a thing is not possible unless Goku is now UBER HAX and can come back to life whenever he wants, not to mention Kid Buu has INFINITE POWER!!! So he can't be destroyed. Since Goku is indeed UBER HAX, (SS11 Section)Then Goku's ghost kills him Kid Buu with a spirit bomb Genki Dama, making it impossible for him Kid Buu to return to life.(SS11 Section End) '''End of Saga Pikkon's Death By Pikkon The Awesome (Spoiler Alert:This may also be the ending to PL so if you don't want to know the end skip this saga. But I will not reveal the villain's name yet) a long time ago... Pikkon had just defeated Flame and was traveling the galaxy helping any planet in need and face many threats but didn't know that this woud be the day he met is greatest foe, the one and only. He/she destroyed his ship with one blast. Luckily Pikkon was able to breathe in space and fired a Ultra Laser cannon with all of his power at and didn't even hurt him/her. laughed and said "That was pathetic. Your a ant compared to me. You are not even worth my time weaking. I throught the great Pikkon protector of the west Galaxy would present me more of a challenge. But if that is all you got then I might as well kill you now. But I will tell you who I am. I'm the child of and . I am the unstoppible . Now time to die." then grabs Pikkon and eats him. He swallows Pikkon whole. Pikkon then yells "Galaversal Energy Drain".This gives him the energy of everyone in the galaxy which is too much to for his body to hold causing him to explode and destroy from the inside out.He then trained with West Kai until he met Goku 100s of years later. End of this saga. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Destructivedisk Category:Hyper Zergling Category:Frieza Sama